The Clans Trivia Gameshow/Ep 1
Housemates Enter!!! Voice-over: Welcome to the newest gameshow: THE CLANS TRIVIA GAMESHOW!!! Please welcome your beautiful host, Sunstrike! Sunstrike: (sashayes on stage with a total hipster look) Yo guys, whaddap? Random handsome tom: (dashes in the building) I'm well, my fair she-cat. Sunstrike: (ignores the tom) Well then, do you guys look forward to seeing the VERY FIRST HOUSEMATE? Audience: (mauls tom) Yea!!! Sunstrike: Well then, please welcome... WAIT. A. HEARTBEAT. PRODUCER! HOW CAN THIS BE POSSIBLE?! Producer: (is singing horribly) Everything is possible, is possible. Yeah! Audience: SHUT UP! Producer: What? (Super sad kitty-cat eyes) I'm just a fan of Snowshadefur! Sunstrike: (groans) Please welcome... The Greatest Wisdom The Clans Have Ever Known... YELLOWFANG!!! Yellowfang: (walks up with a crystal ball) Om... Om... Sunstrike: Uh... Yellowfang: I predict that the Director will be mauled by you, Sunstrike! (Takes out mind control device and tells Sunstrike to maul Director) Sunstrike: (mauls director) Hey Yellowfang, are you happy to be on this show? Yellowfang: Grumpi-I mean, yes I am but I’d rather torture Jayfeather. Sunstrike: O... kay! Now please enter this house. Yellowfang: Fine. (mutters to self while walking in) Sunstrike: Well that was awkward! Do you want to know who's next? Audience: (cheers like lunatics) Sunstrike: Then we'll be back after an ad break! Sunstrike: AND... WE'RE BACK!!! Please welcome the second, third, fourth, fifth- every housemate except for Yellowfang!!! (Everyone marches on stage) Poppyflower: I'm so glad to be on this show! Sunstrike: You and a few other cats smell... weird. Snowstar: We're from FrostClan, bee-brain! (slaps Sunstrike in the face) Leafstar: I'm from SkyClan, bird-brain! (kicks Sunstrike in the ass) Sunstrike: OW! At least there are a few fellow friends here. Hi, Ivypool!!! Ivypool: I AM AN IVY IN A POOL- wait, whut? Oh sorry, I was using insane language. I am Ivypool from ThunderClan and I have sliced ears. Sunstrike: Now guys, go into the house and settle! The first round of trivia will start soon!!! (Everyone goes in) Voice-over: Now let's say our goodbyes to Sunstrike!!! Sunstrike: Yo guys, Imma go and visit my good WindClan friends! (dashes off) Voice-over: Now let's see how do the housemates settle! Milkfur: You guys are young! Poppyflower: (yawns) Where are the nests-I mean, beds? Leafstar: Here they are! Here are the canopies- (Everyone rushes to grab one for themselves) Leafstar: And there, on the balcony, are the sun loungers. (Everyone rushes to grab one and finally, everyone has a bed) Poppyflower: The sun loungers are so warm! (smirks at the ones who gets the canopies) (Everyone who gets the canopies glares at her) Brightbrindle: Where's the kitchen? I'm hungry. Everyone except Brightbrindle: What is a kitchen? Voice-over: That place is where you guys cook and eat. Poppyflower: Imma go cooking then- (SIREN BLARES) Everyone: WHAT'S HAPPENING?! Voice-over: Everyone, please go out and sit according to your names. (Does everything obediently) Voice-over: Now welcome this episode's trivia master, Cloudtail! Cloudtail: I won't do this job unless you give me nachos. Poppyflower: I'll cook it afterwards- Cloudtail: (tackles Poppyflower and nearly kisses her) Brightheart: HEY! D: Wavewater: HEY! ):< Cloudtail: (Walks on teacher's desk and starts the first question) (You guys answer in the comments!!!) Question 1 What is Mintshadepelt's (a.k.a. The Author) favorite cat breed? Poppyflower: HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW?! Cloudtail: You gotta guess! Snowshadefur: (Runs into building) Hey, I'm her littermate! I have a hint! It is a longhaired breed!!! Question 2 Why does Hawkfrost have a big scar across his right eye? Leafstar: Who in the name of StarClan is Hawkfrost? (All non-4 clans cats start protesting) Cloudtail: SHUT UP! HAWKFROST IS THE UGLIEST TOM EVER! Hawkfrost: D: Hurtful... Ivypool: (flinches by the name Hawkfrost) I hate him. Hawkfrost: Even more hurtful, rejected my my love... D: (weeps in Dark Forest) Tigerstar: (slaps Hawkfrost) WAKE UP! YOU GOTTA TRAIN APPRENTICES- WAIT WE'RE DEAD! FOR THE SECOND TIME! Question 3 According to Erin Hunter, who are Darkstripe's parents? Ivypool: Some random cat! Yellowfang: It was a long time ago... I recall his parents are Willowpelt and ThunderClan's deputy, Tawnyspots. Cloudtail: Correct! Question 4 Name Honeyfern's great-grandfather (on her mother's side.) Sorreltail: Wait, I gotta call my mom...! Mom, who's your dad? Willowpelt: Adderfang-gtg, sweetie. Sorreltail: ADDERFANG! Cloudtail: Correct! Question 5 The author's favorite show is EAH (Ever After High). Who is her favorite character? Everyone: WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN IS EVER AFTER HIGH?! (This is an example of an invalid question) Question 6 What sports does the author do? Snowshadefur A.k.a. Ella: Erm...My littermate hates P.E. lesson... Mintshadepelt a.k.a. Jade: I only do a type of sport! (THIS IS A HINT PAY ATTENTION) (does back somersaults off stage) Question 7 What is the author's Minecraft username? Ivypool: (goes insane and rips Cloudtail's piece of paper off his hands and chews it) NOM NOM NOM THIS IS INKY LIKE BANANAS! Everyone except Ivypool: (tries to maul Ivypool) Ivypool: (Mauls everyone) Poppyflower: No nachos then- Cloudtail: (Super sad kitty cat eyes) You promised! Poppyflower: Just (bleep)ing go Question 8 LAST!!! Is Ivypool insane?! Everyone: YES! SHE HAS RABIES! Cloudtail: CORRECT! NOW NACHOS!!! *runs around insanely* Poppyflower: *mauls Cloudtail* yo kitty you ain't gettin outta here unscathed! Cloudtail: *dies*